The Beginning
by TwistedInMasen
Summary: MA rating, please take it upon yourself if you read this. Explicit sexual content.


**PLEASE NOT THIS IS BIG MAJOR _MA RATING_!!! **

**NA:** _It just kinda starts up right in there... hopefully it wont be to hard to understand._

**The Begining.**

They had been having this conversation for hours it felt like to him. He couldn't think of what else to say. She had asked him after coming back from dinner with Gem. Gem had apparently said something to make her wonder.

"Why wont you tell me?", she yelled at him, she had been yelling at him for quite a while now.

"I have told you!", he yelled right back at her.

Good thing she'd caught up with him at home and not in a public place, like the CC, yeah that would have been great, Mole, Dix and Luke staring them down while they were fighting WW3.

"You have not told me anything. I asked you what Renfro told you to do to me that night, you're answer was copulate." she said finally lowering her voice.

"That is not an answer!" She was yelling at him again.

They kept yelling at each other for a while, she kept asking and he kept dodging.

"GOD!", she screamed in frustration throwing her hands in the air. "I could just hit you right now."

Alec looked at her. "What's stopping you, not like you haven't before." He knew he shouldn't have said that, but at this moment picking a fight with her was easier than actually confessing what he hope she'd never had to hear.

He could see the anger in her eyes as she clenched her fist, he could see her arm raise and close in to his face, he could feel the burning sensation as she hit his cheek.

He looked at her while raising his hand to touch it.

"Can't believe you actually did that." he said shaking his head.

"Well you practically asked me to." she simply responded in a smug voice.

"You really wanna know that bad, that you'd resort to violence?"

"Oh for the love off...YES! Have I been yelling to deaf ears?"

He quickly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her face up against the wall. "Is this what you want to know?" he whispered in her ear. She heard something in there she'd never heard in his voice before, something animalistic.

"You really want to know that Renfro ordered us to rape all of you if you didn't agree to the breeding?"

"You really want to know?" he yelled and with his free hand, he only needed one to pin her against the wall, he ripped open her top splitting it at the seams.

"Tell me you really want to know Max!" he yelled even louder while turning her around and pulling her bra off. He could hear himself and he didn't know where this anger, where this animal came from.

He quickly stepped away realizing what he'd done, he saw her standing there with a stunned look on her face, was that fear he also saw?

He couldn't believe it what was he? An animal? That was not just losing his temper.

He raised his hands to his face and fell to the floor as he started to cry.

Max only watched him as he sobbed, she didn't know what to do.

She could feel tears fall down her own face, why did she have to do that, why did she have to push. He didn't want to tell her, and now she knew why.

She took a step forward and sat down beside him, she knew she needed to do something to make this ok.

She put her arms around him, she felt his tshirt hit her bare skin and only now noticing she wasn't wearing anything up top.

She didn't care and that surprised her, she'd never felt this comfortable around anyone before, not even Logan, what was even more suprising was that she still did after what he had just done.

But somehow she knew that that wasn't who he was, something had made him react like that, and she knew what it was, it was her.

She tightened her embrace around him, she just wanted him to know he hadn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry." he said after a long while.

"I'm so sorry." he repeated.

"It's ok." she didn't know what else to say, she was ok and she just wanted him to know that.

He kept crying.

What could she do to make it ok, she lifted his head, she wanted to see his eyes, his big beautiful green eyes.

"It's ok Alec." He'd never heard her speak to him in that tone before, gentle and concerning, with love.

"I.....I'm." he was choking on the words.

Before he could continue she kissed him.

He pulled away, not wanting to, but he was wondering what she was doing, was this pity?

She smiled at him and pulled him closer again, this time he couldn't resist her.

He opened his mouth to her roaming tongue, as she entered his mouth he couldn't believe how sweet she tasted, it was something in her taste he'd never experienced before.

He could feel her hands slipping beneath his shirt, she was so warm to the touch, "please don't stop".

She didn't, she was pulling his shirt up over his head as she set it down on the floor and pushed herself closer to him he could feel her naked breasts against his chest. His heart couldn't help but to skip a beat, if only she knew how long he'd wanted this...wanted her.

But no...not like this.

He pushed her away and pulled himself up from the floor, he didn't want her like this, he didn't want it to be because of pity.

As he turned around to face her while trying to wipe her taste from his lips his gaze got stuck on her, he hadn't actually looked at her until now, her beautiful lushes breasts bobbing as her breathing seemed to get heavier, her big brown eyes seeming to beg for more, she was gorgeous, was he stupid, why had he stopped?

"Why are you doing this Max?" he had to ask, he had to know why.

"Because it feels right." she said standing up moving to face him.

"Because until today I've never looked at you, and I like what I see."

He looked at her in confusion not knowing what she meant.

"What other man would I ever let do something like that to me and not kill him?" she continued trying to explain.

She could instantly see the tears in his eyes again, and she knew right away she'd said the wrong thing in the wrong way.

She moved closer, so close that her hardened nipples touched his bare chest. She could feel him tense up as she did.

"I didn't mean it like that Alec, please I'm sorry, I...don't know what I meant."

"I just know that you made me look at you in a way I've never done before."

She could see in his eyes that he looked more confused than ever, not that she was any less confused, how could she explain something she didn't understand herself.

She simply reached for his neck and pulled him in again to a kiss, she was devouring him, why did he feel so good?

This was Alec, smart ass Alec, the selfish, egotistical, self centered Alec, why all of a sudden did he feel so good?

She didn't understand, but right now she didn't care.

She needed him...right now, she needed to feel him...right now, and she let him know it too.

He couldn't help himself, all he could do was let her tongue roam his mouth and her hands his back.

He didn't understand what she meant, he needed to know what she meant, but at least it was not pity, he had understood that much.

He finally let go letting his tongue search her as much as she had searched him.

He pulled her tighter, he couldn't believe she let him, he couldn't believe she was leading the way, this was Max someone he'd always wanted...yes always, ever since the first kick in the gut, someone he'd always thought hated him with a passion, guess it's true what they say there's a fine line between love and hate.

He couldn't help but to smile a bit as he thought that, and he felt that Max noticed, she was pulling herself away.

No, don't...not now, was all he could think.

She could see it in his eyes the fear...the fear this was it, that she'd stop.

She simply smiled and took his hand leading him to the bed.

As he stood there he was unsure what to do exactly, sure he'd have sex before, he'd fucked women, but never made love.

He hoped that this would be making love, he didn't want to just fuck Max.

She could feel his insecurity and she knew she had to lead the way, she started to unbutton his belt and zipping down his pants.

As his pants along with his boxers dropped to the floor she looked at him and let him know it was ok by taking his hands and leading them to the belt of her own pants.

She couldn't help but to look down she had to watch it, she had to know.

"Well you sure doesn't have anything to be embarrassed about." she said giving him a joking smile.

He didn't know why but that little joke coming from her just made him feel more at ease.

He kissed her as he let her pants fall to the floor.

He was still wearing his boots and so was she, so he kicked his off while never letting his lips and tongue leave hers.

As he stepped out of his pants he lifted her up and turned her around, he couldn't help but to smile at the little scream she did at the surprise.

He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled her boots and pants off.

He looked at her with question in his eyes, he wanted to know if it was ok.

He felt so releaved when she simply nodded.

He reached down and pulled her panties off, he dropped them to the floor, and he couldn't help but to just look at her, it was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen.

She was right there, all for him...just for him, how did that happen.

He started at her right knee, kissing, nibbling and licking his way slowly up.

She had goosebumps and the sensation got even sweeter as she felt him licking the inside of her thigh.

How did he know.

She widened her legs inviting him to more, she wanted more, and he knew that.

She moaned at his fingers rubbing her clit.

She gasped at his fingers sliding inside of her.

Her breathing intensified even more as he took her nipple in his mouth.

She couldn't believe she was so ready to cum without even having him inside her, how did he do that, how did he make her feel so intensely.

He kept rubbing her clit and pushing his fingers in and out of her, he kept kissing and licking and nibble on her nipples, she buckled under him pushing her hips up...she came in in a loud whimper. She gasped, she'd never felt that before, and she still couldn't believe that was just from fingers touching at just her right spots and teeth gently nibbling at her nipples, she couldn't help to wonder what heights he could bring her when he was inside of her.

He was kissing her neck as she was kissing along his collarbone.

She moved her hand down feeling his pubic hair searching for his hard on, she need to feel him inside of her, espacially after what he'd just done to her, he couldn't stop now she needed more.

She was rubbing his shaft while leading him against her opening, he could feel her wetness as she rubbed herself with his tip.

She lifted her hips and widened her legs yet again, but this time expecting his all.

As she let go of his cock he pushed in to her slowly.

She locked her legs around his back not wanting him to move too far out of her.

His movement on top of her was gentle, slow and passionate, she'd never felt that before, she'd mostly just had sex when in heat and that made it raw and animalistic, this was different.

Nice.

This was love making.

He'd wanted this for so long, he'd wanted her for so long, and feeling her underneath him, her legs around him, her nails scratching his back every time he pushed in to her, he didn't know how long he could take, how long he could pleasure her without losing control.

"Max?" he whimpered in her ear.

"No not yet."

He continued moving in and ut of her speeding up a little now.

He moved her hand down to rub her clit, just so he could release sooner, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to cum inside her, and he could feel her losing control...finally.

He could feel her climax underneath him, she wasn't quite there yet but he couldn't stop himself from cumming.

He needed to cum.

"MAX!" he cried out as he released inside of her.

With that she was done feeling his semen burst in to her, it was the best thing she'd ever felt, she clenched her nails in to his back ripping skin, she threw her head back exposing her neck for him to kiss.

She came instantly after him crying out Alec's name in response.

If only she knew how happy having her say that made him feel.

He collapsed on top of her they were both breathing heavy, not cause of not having the stamina they were both X5 they had the stamina, but beacuse of them both holding there breaths as they came.

He was starting to pull out of her, but she quickly locked her legs around him.

"No, I need you inside me, just like this for a while longer." she almost begged him.

He maneuvered around to lay on his side pulling her with him never withdrawing from her.

They lay there for a long while just smiling at eachother being happy for what had just happened.

She drifted off to sleep before him, with that he could finally relax and let himself dose off, knowing now that she wasn't about to jump out of bed and leaving him there.

*****************

He woke up a few hours later as he felt her squirming around, never having to withdrawn from her he was still inside her, and the motion as she squirmed made her tighten against his shaft leading him to a full erection.

She woke as she felt his stiffness inside of her, without giving either of them anytime to think she pulled him with her so she could straddle him.

She was moving slowly on top of him, she was pleasuring herself with him as her tool.

She leaned forward licking and kissing every inch of is chest nibbling on his nipples all while continuing her masturbation on his shaft.

"God Max." he moaned as he tilted his head back.

She couldn't help but to smile, she knew the feeling he'd done it to her just a few hours ago.

He couldn't take this, it was too slow, he needed to thrust but she gave him no leverage to do so.

He finally wiggled some room so he could sit up, he put his arms around her pulling her closer to him, his mouth found her nipple, he was suckling it, she was breathing heavy and tilting her head back at the feel of his tongue circling her tip, she exposed her neck leaving it free for him to kiss and suck at will.

He did while his hands on her back was motioning her to move faster on him.

She did as he wanted, it didn't lessen the pleasure for her.

She roamed her hands up his back, finding his neck and stroking his barcode, he did a little jump at that and she instantly knew that was a sweet spot for him.

She also noticed with that little flinch he'd moved position inside her finding her g-spot, she gasped and grabbed his hair pulling his head back to devour his mouth with hers.

He noticed what he'd done and kept pushing her so he could keep rubbing his cock against that spot.

He felt her losing control as he did, she stopped kissing him and all she could do to not fall back from him was to put her arms around his neck leaning on to his shoulder, and letting him move her on top of him.

She felt him growing inside of her, she felt him harden even more, good as she could almost not keep herself from holding on, she wanted them to cum together, she tried to hold on, but she couldn't.

As he found her spot again she threw her head back "Alec" she screamed as she climaxed.

Hearing his name said with that intensity by her made him cum hard. As he did he could feel her climax again as she felt his warm semen burst in to her.

They both whimpered as he let go and fell to his back, she fell on top of him, her breath against his shoulder, her warmth, he couldn't believe it felt so sweet.

She rolled off him on to her back lying beside him after they've both cached their breaths.

He couldn't believe he was gonna spoil the moment, but he had to know what her thoughts would be "You know we didn't use a condom."

She turned to the side to face him, he turned his head so he could see her.

"Yeah, I know." she simply answered ."I hope you're STD free." she added and gave a little giggle.

He couldn't help but to grin at that, not just at the little joke she made but to the fact she didn't seem to care he'd cum in her twice within a few hours and was still happy to look at him after.

With that he also knew he had to tell her, he turned around now to face her as well.

"Max, I've wanted this for so long," he paused and locked his eyes on hers to see if he could find any emotinal outputs that told him to stop, when he didn't, all he could see was curiosity, she wanted to know, he continued "I've wanted you for so long, and I hope you wont run away screaming when I tell you that now that I have you I wont let you go."

He was still searching her eyes for something...just something.

Her simple way of letting him know she wouldn't was to put her hand on his cheek and smile.

Then she asked "When did you realize you loved me?"

He rolled on to his back again.

"Max!" he sounded like an embarrassed teenager and it made her giggle, making her sound like a teenage girl finding out the hot jock was going to ask her to prom.

"Well you do dontcha, don't deny it." she got out after her giggles had passed.

They were both silent for a long while and Max had almost started to regret asking him thinking this would make it awkward all of a sudden, when he finally spoke "When Josh lost Annie."

She looked at him in confusion, how would that make someone realize love.

He continued wanting to give her the whole story "When Josh lost Annie that day, when he feel to the floor and cried, when we both tried to console him but all we could do was gently embrace him, I," he paused trying to find the words "all I could think was, there's only one person I would react that way for...and that's you, I didn't know at the time what it meant...but I do love you Max, I know now that it was love all along."

She moved closer to him, he put his arm out so she could snuggle in to his shoulder.

He pulled the covers up over them, for now all he needed from her was her warmth snuggling against him.

As they both started to drift off for the night he heard a faint mumble coming from her lips "I love you too."

He smiled and fell asleep.

As he woke the next morning in an empty bed he panicked. No please, not after all that had happened.

He heard water from the bathroom and the tension and panic disappeared in an instant.

As he fell back in to bed she appeared in the door. "Good morning, bout time you woke up."

He sat up again as she was approaching him, she leaned in to kiss him and quickly stopped. "Morning breath." she said and giggled.

God he loved her giggle, he'd never heard it for real until last night, but god he already loved it.

As he emerged from the shower she was already ready and waiting for him. "Get a move on we need to get to the CC for the morning briefing."

He quickly put on his clothes and as they were making their way out the door he stopped her. "Max, I wont pretend like this never happened, not around anyone."

She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him down to a kiss. "You wont have to.....mmm minty fresh." she said and licked her lips.

He'd been watching her all day trying to not seem too obvious about it, he didn't know how she could do it, seem so nonchalant about it.

It had just been bad luck that they'd never gotten the chance to actually interact all day, but when she looked up and save his gaze on her she couldn't help but to give him a big happy smile.

That's it, she'd done it...he needed to feel her against his skin right now.

He walked up behind her as she was standing around the table going over the new plans for something or the other, Alec never kept track, he put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear lob as he whispered "I missed you today."

She smiled the biggest smile any of the people in the CC had ever seen, she put her hands on his over her stomach turned her head and responded to the kiss he leaned in for.

They stood there a moment in their embrace as they let the other "mutants" take it in, their fearless leaders shaking up.

They all slowly started to get back to work, and so should they Alec thought, he didn't want to but they had to, he reluctantly gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "See ya later."

As he walked back to what ever he was doing before, she couldn't help but to sneak a glance after him.

Damn that boy has a fine ass she thought and smiled...again.


End file.
